


Un éclat si particulier

by Midonalpha



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Guimauve, M/M, photographie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonalpha/pseuds/Midonalpha
Summary: L'hiver adoucit les cœurs





	Un éclat si particulier

Ce qui marque en premier Yann pendant la période de Noël, ce sont les multitudes odeurs qui habitent Paris. La pollution laisse place pendant quelques semaines aux effluves des boulangeries environnantes, ainsi que ceux du chocolat chaud provenant des petits marchés de Noël. La ville prend un répit bien mérité.

Mais, ce qu'il aime le plus, ce sont les différentes couleurs que revêtent Paris pendant cette période si heureuse. L'harmonieux mélange de vert et de rouge le fascine depuis son enfance, ainsi que les guirlandes lumineuses qui le replongent dans ses souvenirs. Il aime la couleur de la neige qui vient de tomber, comme un voile posé sur la ville. Accoudé sur la rambarde de son balcon et une cigarette entre les doigts, il admire le renouveau qu'apporte l'esprit de Noël sur Paris. La ville change, les habitants sont plus apaisés. Il attend souvent de grelotter de froid avant de se détacher du paysage qui lui est offert, pour se réfugier dans la chaleur de son appartement.  
Pendant le mois de décembre, délaissant sa routine quotidienne de la rédaction, il prend son appareil photo et capture avec plaisir ces petits moments qui lui sont offerts. Les lumières des matins d'hiver lui refont découvrir Paris qu'il connaît pourtant si bien, le faisant retomber amoureux de la ville Lumière chaque année.

Ces instants, loin du monde réel et fatiguant dans lequel il est ancré, le rendent plus apaisé et heureux. Une évasion bienvenue en ces temps troublés dans la ville qui a souffert de maintes douleurs au fil des années. Un rituel qu'il a instauré lors de ses premières années dans la capitale, pour ne jamais oublier la beauté des choses simples. Il ne manquerait cette période pour rien au monde. Caché sous son bonnet rouge et ses lunettes, saluant ses voisins les plus matinaux, il parcourt les rues à la recherche de quiétude.

 

Et puis, dans toute cette douceur qui accompagne l'hiver, il y a Martin. D'une jeunesse si vive, presque douloureuse, un torrent tumultueux qui lui chamboule le cœur et l'esprit. Il est arrivé dans sa vie comme une tempête ravageant violemment les dunes sur les plages. D'apparence si calme et timide, il cache en lui un feu bouillonnant de sentiments qui ne cesse jamais de lui couper le souffle par sa puissance dévastatrice.  
Il sent son regard vert moqueur posé sur lui. La douce lumière du soir illumine une partie de son visage et laisse apercevoir un demi-sourire tendre qui lui est adressé. Yann a toujours trouvé Martin beau. Pas cette beauté qui fait retourner les gens dans la rue, mais cette beauté presque trouble qui se dévoile d'un simple sourire. Une certaine grâce qui illumine son visage enfantin et qui le rend unique à ses yeux. Mais en cet après-midi de décembre lors du soleil déclinant, Yann est soufflé par la beauté de Martin.

Ce dernier lui effleure doucement les doigts pour le faire revenir à lui et Yann sort soudainement de sa torpeur admirative, lui souriant doucement. Martin fronce les sourcils dans un questionnement silencieux, mais Yann lui sert un peu plus fort les doigts dans un geste d'apaisement. Il finit par entrelacer leurs doigts plus franchement dans un moment purement instinctif et incontrôlé. La main de Martin est légèrement rugueuse dans la sienne, et ses pommettes se colorent légèrement de rouge en songeant subitement à la douceur dont elles ont fait preuve le matin même dans leurs draps.  
Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas peur d'être reconnu sur cette terrasse couverte de café en plein milieu de Paris, caché dans un recoin un peu plus sombre que les autres, il profite simplement d'un moment privilégié juste tous les deux.

Lorsque plus tard Martin regarde ailleurs l'air légèrement rêveur et un sourire au bord des lèvres, Yann ne peut s'empêcher de capturer d'une simple pression son éclat si particulier à ses yeux. Celui qui lui réchauffe le cœur et lui retourne le ventre, celui qui le refait tomber amoureux encore et encore. Martin râle gentiment en entendant le bruit du déclencheur, tentant de dérober au plus vieux l'appareil si convoité.

 

La photo est sans doute un peu trop sombre, légèrement flou au niveau du visage de Martin. Mais la lumière délicatement orangée se dépose avec précision sur les yeux verts du jeune homme les rendant encore plus lumineux. Et Yann ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus, lui et son air insouciant. C'est sur cette note de bonheur qu'il s'apaise peu à peu dans les bras de Martin qui le serre contre son cœur, caressant distraitement les cheveux éparpillés sur son front. Les chants de Noël que le plus jeune affectionne tant finissent par s'estomper aux oreilles de Yann, bercé par les doigts agiles de Martin.  
La dernière chose que sent Yann avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil, ce sont les doigts de Martin sur sa peau retirant délicatement ses lunettes.

**Author's Note:**

> passez un joli mois de décembre ♥


End file.
